wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Leviathan
Flame Leviathan was announced on February 17, 2009 as the first boss encounter in Ulduar, a raid instance being released in patch 3.1.0. Information Before the Flame Leviathan fight, players will enter one of three vehicles: a Salvaged Chopper, Salvaged Demolisher, or Salvaged Siege Engine. Players must fight through a large Iron dwarf army to finally reach Flame Leviathan, and defeat him with the vehicles. Unlike other vehicles, the effectiveness of the vehicle is increased by the controller's gear. Mimiron built the Flame Leviathan as part of the V0-L7R-0N weapons platform, and as a result, this tank packs quite a punch. Flame Leviathan also has different hard modes. In the Flame Leviathan fight, there are four towers. If these towers are not destroyed, the fight will be more difficult. However, keeping a number of towers up rewards more loot and achievements, similar to Sartharion in Obsidian Sanctum.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/underdev/3p1/ulduar.xml =Vehicle info= When you zone in to Expedition Base Camp, your group will have 6 siege vehicles at disposal: *2 Demolishers *2 Siege Engines *2 Choppers Passengers can pick up explosives to throw at enemies, and once you engage the boss, can be thrown by demolishers on top of him. In case of a wipe, the boss will take a few minutes to despawn after which the vehicles will respawn as well at full health. Salvaged Chopper *? HP *1 driver + 1 passenger Abilities * Sonic Horn (20 energy) - 3150-3850 to all enemy targets within 35 yards in a frontal cone. * Tar - puts a 10 yard pool of tar down that slows enemies by 75% (lasts 45 sec). Tar can be ignited. * Speed Boost (50 energy) - increases the vehicle's movement speed by 100% for 5 sec. Salvaged Demolisher *428 000 HP *1 driver + 2 passengers Driver's Abilities * Hurl Boulder - 13.5k-16.5k dmg (10-70 yard variable range) similar ability to demolisher's in SotA or WG. * Hurl Pyrite Barrel - 27k-30k dmg (uses 5 pyrite) * Ram - 8550-9450 dmg + knockback * Throw Passenger Salvaged Siege Engine *? HP *1 driver + 1 turret controller + 2 passengers Driver's Abilities (Front Center Seat) * Ram (40 energy) - 5400-6600 dmg + knockback (2850-3150 to buildings) * Electroshock (38 energy) - 25 yard cone effect, spell interupt, and 4 sec school lockout * Steam Rush (40 energy) - charge + some dmg. Turret Controller's Abilities (Back Center Seat) * Anti-Air Rocket (10 energy) 0.25 sec 1000yrd - range rapid fire missile launcher * Cannon (20 energy) - 10-70 yd range Trash info Titanium Stormlord - 75.6k hp. *Melee damage for 1.5k (4k crits) * Cyclone, hits demolishers for ~3k nature dmg Steelforge Defender - 8,316 hp. Ulduar Colossus - 315 k - does some ability where he stops and does a range wave attack Building info There are several types of destructible buildings. Towers and storm beacons. Storm Beacon - has a portal at the bottom that summons adds Towers Tower of flame is located on the left hand side boss info He "pursues" a random raid member Abilities *Flame jets - Aoe fire dmg for 1692 dmg a tick] *Missle barrage *Defence turret rocket launcher References Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs